Losing It
by Ariku
Summary: Ryou and Bakura meet a girl, who shortly after is left without her brother. No friends, no family, nothing. Feelings develop, and a spirit is broken... But who is it that is after her? [Yaoi.]
1. Her Song

Ariku: Hello. I'm Ariku, the insane asylum escapee.  
  
Miya: And, I'm sorry to say, she's my hikari.  
  
Ariku: Which makes you one helluva crazy bitch. And guess what?  
  
Miya: I get to say your first disclaimer ever, right?  
  
Ariku: What a mind reader…  
  
Miya: Ariku does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the lyrics to the song, or her body in most cases… but she does own Lucia and Messiah.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1: Her Song  
  
_Crowded streets all cleared away_

One by one

Hollow heroes seperate

As they run…  
  
  
Lucia strolled down the street casually, hands shoved in her pockets. Blue locks fell messily over her face, setting off angry violet eyes and pale skin. 'I hate it when Messiah does this…' Her thoughts were not that of a happy creature. 'God damn him! I should've stayed home!' Her garb today was baggy blue jeans consisting of six pockets, and bandages wrapped tightly around her upper stomach and chest, showing slight midrift and cleavage that definitely annoyed the human beings around her.  
  
She didn't really seem to mind the inhuman and confused stares coming her way, that seemed to say "What is she WEARING? Is she insane? How indecent!" Lucia could only smile. These people didn't have a clue… and they were already jumping at the chance to judge someone they couldn't even begin to understand.  
  
_You're so cold_

Keep your hand in mine

Wise men wonder while

Starved men die...  
  
A man with rather tan skin and medium length black hair stared blankly out the window, obviously waiting for someone to show up. His eyes were gray, a void expression on his face at the moment. He could imagine how frightening he must've looked to the few others just there to drink coffee or chat with their friends. Controlling the urge to bang his head on the table and cause a spectacle, he began to wonder where in hell she was. Leaving a sixteen year old to navigate her way to a place she'd never been to before was most likely not one of the smartest things Messiah had ever done. He smirked. 'She's probably pissed off at me for bugging her to come.'  
  
He sighed exasperatedly as he heard bells, meaning someone had entered the rather large café. 'No need to look' he thought, assuming Lucia would strut up to his table any second now and sit her ass down as noisily as she could, signaling that she was mad. But it didn't happen. He looked up curiously, only to see that two white haired men who resembled each other, yet one had crimson eyes, and the one standing in front who was ordering had brown. "Interesting," Messiah muttered as he studied the two with curiosity replacing the emptiness in his eyes.  
  
_Show me how we end this alright_

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfy an empty inside

Well that's alright, let's give this another try…   
  
Lucia continued walking, more or less dragging her feet, towards the place her brother had said to meet her. Mind you, she didn't exactly know where it was, but she was armed with a good idea of where it was, and Messiah's directions of course. She stopped her mindless shuffling when she spotted the place from across the street. "Hahn's Café," she read aloud. 'Trippy name.' She paused for a moment as her violet eyes spotted a boy with white hair, about to enter the café in which she was supposed to meet her brother. Strutting along behind him was a twin so it seemed, having that 'I'm bored as fuck' look on his face.  
  
_If you find your family, don't you cry_

In this land of make-believe, dead and dry   
  
You're so cold, but you feel alive

Lay your hands on me one last time...  
  
Just as the nicer one with brown eyes was about to open the door, he spotted Lucia out of the corner of his eye. He blinked and then smiled sweetly at her, watching her for a moment, only to be nudged inside by his crimson eyed look alike. She blushed, and smiled back just before he was pushed through the door. 'I was staring again' she groaned on the inside. She jogged across the busy street to get to the café, and once on the other side heard a pudgy man with bloodshot eyes pull up to the curb and yell at her. Something about being a brainless whore. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?!" he shouted, spit spraying onto the side of her face. "Bad move, pal." She turned around in a split second, and almost laughed at the expression on the fat man's face as she placed a well-aimed kick into his jaw. He gasped as her foot buried itself into his cheek, horrified at how much it hurt.  
  
_Show me how we end this alright_

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfy an empty inside

That's alright, let's give this another try  
  
Tubby, as she had already labeled him in her head, stumbled and fell, coughing up blood onto the sidewalk. "Y-you're not human!" he cried and scrambled to get up. He practically launched himself into the driver's seat, and took off. Lucia yawned, unaware of the boys she had seen just minutes earlier watching her through the window.  
  
Boisterous laughter slipped from Bakura. "She showed that fat ass who is boss!" Ryou stared at her intently. "She's tough, yami. The man shouldn't of yelled at her anyways…" Bakura turned to his hikari and grinned. "True. But if he hadn't of yelled at her, then we wouldn't have had something fun to watch." "She could've gotten hurt," Ryou murmured. This caused Bakura to laugh even louder. "I admit, at first, I thought he was going to slaughter her. Ra she looks hella fragile!" Ryou directed his gaze to Lucia and smiled, "She's something special." Then the bandages then caught his attention. Bakura voiced his hikari's thoughts. "The bandages are interesting, aren't they? Wonder what happened to her." He grinned maliciously.   
  
_Show me how we end this alright_

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfy an empty inside

That's alright, let's give this another try...

It's alright…  
  
It's alright…  
  
It's alright…  
  
-  
  
Ariku: Well, there's chapter one. Tell me what you think, or don't tell me what you think. Either is great.

Miya: I'm proud of you Ari. You actually started off with a good first chapter for your very first fan fic ever…  
  
Ariku: Woohoo… what a rare thing. Yami complimenting me.  
  
Miya: Don't expect it too often, hikari.

Ariku: By the way, the song is So Cold by Breaking Benjamin... And finally... after 5 TRIES I've got this stupid thing done. Changed her name in my head about a bazillion times, and the voices were not happy with me...


	2. Meet Ryou, Bakura and An Exploding Panca...

Ariku: Yes, well, hello again whoever's… out… there. IS anyone out there?

Miya: No shit. I'm here. Only 'cause I have to be, of course.

Ariku: Gee thanks for letting me know…

Miya: Here's the disclaimer. Ariku does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but does own Lucia and Messiah.

Ariku: -hands yami a dog treat- Good job.

-

Chapter 2: Meet Ryou, Bakura And An Exploding Pancake

Lucia shoved her hands back in her pockets and spat. 'People can't just leave me alone…' She passed the thought over and made her way to the door. As she placed her hand on it, she saw the brown eyed youth and his look alike again. She smiled softly and entered.

This time, Messiah didn't even hear the bell sound. He was still amusing himself by studying the two white haired men. Just as predicted, Lucia strutted up to the table and sat her ass down, sounding as annoyed and pissed off as she actually was. "Hey-" She immediately kicked his shin and scowled, her ears satisfied at hearing his yelp of pain. Messiah took a deep breath, and it took everything he could muster to not hop over the table and wrap his hands around her delicate little neck. "Hey Lucia." "Hello to you too, Messiah," she smirked. "Was kicking me entirely necessary?" Messiah was trying his hardest to keep himself glued to the chair so he wouldn't do something to her that he might regret. "Damn straight it was! Why the hell did you insist I walk all the way down here?! "I just did it to annoy you, baby sister." He smiled at her. This was exactly the spectacle Messiah had wanted to avoid. His eyes darted to the blood now seeping through his sister's bandages, his expression turning to panic.

Ryou had noticed the blue haired girl smile at him, and he admired how genuine it was. How genuine she herself seemed to be. Bakura was in the middle of cursing his coffee for burning his tongue. At the sound of the blue haired girl's yelling, Bakura stopped cursing and turned around. Ryou winced at how loud she sounded, even from all the way across the room. 'What could make someone yell like that…?' the voice inside his head whimpered. Bakura's eyes caught the sight of the girl's bandages. Blood was staining them red. _She's bleeding, hikari…_Ryou heard his yami and his eyes widened. _Why? _Bakura shrugged.

"Lucia, you're bleeding." These words took some time to sink in, but they hit her eventually. She glanced down at her bandages and groaned. She slammed her head down onto the table full force, making Messiah jump. "Sis!" She clutched her side with one hand and bit the knuckle of the other… Hard. When it had turned an unhealthy shade of red, she was surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder. Her brother's gaze was focused on someone standing behind her… "Please stop." the voice said sadly. Too late. Her eyes had turned a pale white, and her face was expressionless. She fainted. And someone caught her. Those arms folded her against their owner's chest. "Make it stop…" she breathed in her involuntary slumber. Messiah smiled, "Apparently he's trying, sister of mine."

Hours later, Lucia's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, ignoring the pain in her abdomen, and took in her surroundings. She was in soft bed, which she wasn't exactly complaining about, but she wasn't in a place she didn't know. 'Are you kidding me?' she thought. Panic caught up with her. "Where the hell am I?" She froze as she heard breathing beside her. 'Is that it? I've been kidnapped?' Someone shifted under the covers next to her. She pulled them back, and gaped at who lay there. 'The white haired boy from before…' He stirred, though she apparently didn't notice. She laughed a little, "At least I've been kidnapped by someone cute." Poor Ryou had fallen asleep watching over her. But where was Messiah? Work, of course. Making just enough money to keep them both alive. They had that, and the money relatives sent them occasionally. She fell back and smirked, "Like they give a shit whether we live or not. To them, we were both just worthless mistakes."

She ended the conversation with herself and shook the boy gently. "I'm awake," he said into the sheets. Lucia blinked several times, and then shook her head vigorously. "How long have you been awake?" "I'm sorry. I've been awake just about ever since you woke up. Half-asleep, I suppose, but not quite." Lucia sighed and batted at his form with a pillow. "Why am I here, anyways? And what's your name?" "I'm Ry-" Bakura suddenly burst into the room with a big plate of pancakes in his hands, smiling as innocently as he could. "Bakura…" Ryou looked up at him as his yami reached the side of the bed. "Yes, hikari?" Ryou sighed heavily. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Bakura shrugged and handed the plate to Lucia and slipped out of the room with a wave. "Pancakes and a happy disposition… So not like Bakura. Anyways, I'm Ryo-" Ryou raised a brow as he saw something red blinking every few seconds in the middle of the pancake on top of the stack. He knew was that was… 'Ugh… he's gotta pull this on _everyone_, doesn't he?' Ryou calmly got up and grabbed the pancake with the red signal in it. He casually opened a window, and tossed it out. He shuffled back over and sat down on the bed. '5... 4...' "I'm Ryou," he said rather quietly. '3... 2...' "You're here because you fainted back in the café, and your brother needed me to take care of you." '1... Boom. Damn you yami..' Lucia jumped at the sound of a very loud "KABOOM", looking a bit surprised. "Was that my pancake?" Ryou nodded. "And it was going to…?" He nodded a second time. "Bakura is like that… he likes to blow things u-" "Wait until I get my hands on him…" She hopped out of bed, and in seconds she was out of the room. "Well that went well." Ryou's head sunk.

Messiah was worrying about his baby sister. He had left her in the hands of a stranger, after all. Something about that boy had made him seem caring and trustworthy. So, he took his thoughts off of the boy and his sister, and concentrated on the people at the bar. Today turned out to be one day he really, really hated being a bartender.

Meanwhile, Lucia had stomped down the stairs and begun searching for Ryou's twin. 'Try to blow me up…' A low growl emitted itself from her throat. 'I swear Bakura-…' She stopped for a second and just stood there, dumbfounded. How did she know his name? If that even was his name. She walked into the living room and noticed Bakura sitting there, flipping through the channels, baring the 'I'm bored as fuck' look, again. 'He wears that look a lot' she laughed to herself. Her vicious attack turned into a playful one. She reached out to wrap her arms around Bakura's neck, but he was fast. She gave him that. He grabbed her hands, and flipped her entire body over the couch and onto his lap. "I thought I blew you up." She squirmed but he only held onto her tighter. "Ryou threw it out the window so it wouldn't fucking blow me up." She scowled. Bakura simply smiled at her, "Well, he's probably coming down the stairs now to tell me I have a rose bush to replace, or something along those lines." Ryou came down the stairs, turning a bright shade of red when he saw his yami holding Lucia on his lap.

-

Ariku: Anyone who has found this… feel free to tell me what I'm doing wrong.

Miya: -cough- Everything. -cough-

Ariku: Thank you for contributing such helpful words of encouragement, Miya.

Miya: Anything for you.


	3. All Alone

Ariku: I'm actually starting to have fun with this.

Miya: 'Cause it's a way to get away from the people who love to point our your flaws and continually annoy you?

Ariku: Perhaps… Anyways, I'm going to try and spend more time on this chapter. Make it longer than the first two.

Miya: Score! Disclaimer stuff… Ariku does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own Lucia and Messiah. And who the hell is even out there to read this junk…

Ariku: Beats me. And guess what… there is going to be a suicide in this chapter. But I won't go into all the details. It's quick. So, if you don't like it, skip it the moment you see a /. Another / will indicate that it's over. I'm sorry I have to be so depressing. But since I'm not killing Bakura or Ryou, nobody should really care.

Miya: Who are you talking to, Ari?

Ariku: My imaginary friend.

-

Chapter 3: All Alone

Messiah wished somebody would shoot him. His shift was dragging on and on… when was it going to end? He sighed, "I think I've figured it out. There's some higher power up there just trying to make my life miserable. Maybe there's more than one. Betting on how long I can take the stress until I completely lose my mind." Maybe he wouldn't be the wreck he was… if he had some way to get away from this place. Away from the person that bound him to this life. Lucia. He had promised to protect her… and he was the last person she had left. The last person who really cared about her. 'She would be better off…' he decided. His mind was made up.

Messiah sighed and strolled out the bar in the middle of his shift, hearing his fellow bartenders whispering. "Where is he going? The boss isn't going to be very happy…" 'Pleasing that bastard is the last thing on my mind' the voice inside his head growled. 'Besides. I won't have to worry about it much longer.'

Ryou's eyes widened. 'What is he going to do to her?' Apparently, he had forgotten how to move. So, the brown eyed youth just stood there and watched, dumbstruck.

The tomb robber was actually enjoying himself, for reasons unknown. Lucia was struggling against her captor, trying to think up a plan of escape. 'Sure' the voice inside her head mocked. 'You're definitely going to get out of this one.' She sat still for a moment, baffling Bakura to no end. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would give up that easily. Lucia was never going to forgive herself for resulting to this, but she wanted off his lap. She was actually starting to enjoy sitting there and that annoyed her. She counted to five slowly and then bit down into Bakura's left arm as hard as she could. In hearing him yelp slightly, it reminded her of Messiah. She got up just as his hold on her loosened.

Ryou was expecting to hear a very loud "SLAP", but he didn't. He just saw Lucia standing over Bakura. His wish came true within a few moments. But the violet eyed badass didn't slap his yami. She punched him. Hard. Bakura looked up at her, a violent and angry fire hidden within those eyes. Lucia smiled at him and stretched her fingers out, placing her thumb on her nose and wiggling her outstretched fingers, sticking her tongue out at him in the process. "Nyah." She mouthed and then put her hand at her side. Ryou was trying his hardest not to laugh. He really was… but he couldn't help himself. Ryou giggled furiously and walked over to the two, eyes first directed towards his darker half. Bakura looked up at him in a very defeated manner, "She's your guest, Aibou. Please, take her somewhere. Away from me would be nice." 'Before I really make things awkward.' His mind did a double-take. 'Ra damn that's annoying!' He got off the couch and strolled out of the house. Lucia looked concerned. Ryou smiled reassuringly, "He'll be back after the place he turns into a living hell bars him from the premises." 'Meaning that's another place I'm banned from as well.'

/(beginning of suicide stuff.)

'You'll have the nerve, Messiah. Just remember that your sister will be better off without you.' Something in him hated having to watch over Lucia. And he truly didn't care that he was going to be the final family member to abandon her. She'd make it on her own. He began climbing the stairs as soon as he reached their apartment building, his destination… the roof. 'I'm selfish.' He had been fending off the thought of suicide for a while now. It had finally reached him.

He reached the roof at last. Pausing for a moment, he thought it over. Thoughts of his little sister when she was a child… they were happy ones. Lucia running, giggling, just being as innocent as she could possibly be…. He would always remember them. Messiah stepped onto the ledge. "Goodbye," he said with a smile. Then the black haired twenty-five year old took the plunge. No way to turn back. Falling… it was such an ecstasy. As soon as he hit the ground… death embraced him.

(Ariku: I'm not trying to encourage suicide! Just thought it was how I wanted the story to go.)

/(end of suicidal stuff)

Minutes after Bakura had walked out to go pester some poor soul, Ryou had decided to break the awkward silence. "So Lucia, would you like to go for a walk? I'd like to learn some more about you, if that's alright…" Ryou was turning red. Lucia noticed this and smirked, "It's a date." His blush deepened at these words and she laughed. It was starting to get dark outside. 'Messiah'll be off in a few hours,' she thought simply. "Oh, one thing, Ryou." "Yes?" "Do you think I'm not 'decent'?" She almost spat the word. Ryou took her hand, "Nope." His words were enough to lighten her mood. With that, in a matter of minutes they were out the door and walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand. They were beginning to form a friendship. A fast one. Lucia hardly trusted anyone… but Ryou and Bakura were different somehow. 'They're both pretty cool' she resolved. Ryou gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled her genuine smile again. Just for him.

Fifteen minutes had passed. Lucia had stopped in a candy store to buy herself a lollypop and Ryou decided to wait on the bench outside. The sunset was here… and it had captivated him. Lucia had come out of the store with a blue lollypop implanted in her mouth. She tiptoed over to where Ryou sat, and took hold of one of his shoulders quickly from behind, making the white haired boy jump. She smirked at him, "Sorry I startled you."

She took a seat next to Ryou as he laughed nervously, "It's fine." Lucia tilted her head back and stared at the sky, admiring it during the silence between them. Ryou took her hand and stood up. "Shall we walk some more?" She nodded and stood up aswell, "Lead the way." "As you wish."

Ambulance, police cars, and innocent bystanders… surrounded Messiah's lifeless body. Many of them gasped at the sight, thought they were still arrogant enough to stare at him. Even after he had ended his life they still stared. But something was different. They were wearing pity in their expressions. Pity for someone who needed none. Pity for a dead soul who needed to escape. It just so happens… Yugi and Yami had stumbled upon the group of people. "Hey, what's going on?" Yugi asked as he and his yami pushed their way through the crowd. "I don't know, Aibou," was Yami's reply to the confused smaller teen.

When the two reached the front, Yugi's eyes widened to a very alarming size. Yami then saw what his hikari was staring at. A body. The dark spirit hugged his light from behind, pulling him close. "Someone who obviously did not enjoy life," Yami murmured. "But that's horrible, Yami," Yugi whimpered. "I know, koi. It's just the way things are sometimes." The former pharaoh placed a soft kiss on the smaller teen's neck, frowning. He placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders and turned him away, "Let's go, koibito." He nodded sadly, and they both walked away. The dead never need eyes on them. Nor did Messiah need sympathy from others for what he had done.

Bakura had made his way home after thirty minutes or so, happy as could be. He had almost blown up a shoe store, mainly because of the woman at the counter. Ra he hated how she screamed in her high-pitched, squeaky voice. That dark hair and glasses. He was sure he could see them quiver whenever he blew up a shelf. That thing needed to be blown to oblivion. Bakura sighed contently. He had almost done it. Too bad he had to run before the cops showed up. "Oh well," he muttered, not feeling the slightest big trodden. He pushed open the door to Ryou's home. His own now. He looked around cautiously before entering, making sure Lucia and Ryou weren't around. He collapsed on the couch and smirked. "She's a cute girl. And very lucky. I should've killed her for punching me. Ra that hurt."

Lucia sucked on her lollypop, fingers entwined with Ryou's. 'I really need to give up the habit,' she thought fuzzily. 'To many lollypops and I might stain my mouth permanently,' she joked in her mind. Ryou spoke up after a few moments, "So, do you live with your family, Lucia?" She almost scoffed. The comment had ruined her perfect mood, but she was going to answer his question as truthfully as she could possibly. "My parents and Messiah fought a lot. So, when I was around thirteen, they abandoned us. Messiah had moved out a year before, and they decided to leave me in an unconscious heap on his doorstep. He's the only real family I have," she forced a smile.

Ryou's heart sank. 'How could someone… do that to her?' "Are your parents still alive?" "Who knows," she laughed half-heartedly, "they're probably on some beach drinking expensive wine and relaxing, thanking themselves for getting rid of me." She wanted to add 'Well ya know what, fuck you too, Mom and Dad! I don't need you!' but she decided to not freak Ryou out. He had been nice to her. Even after only knowing him a short time… her heart had grown attached. She loved being around him, just having another soul to talk with. It was a feeling of pure bliss. Ignorant bliss, as she would soon find out.

-

Ariku: I tried. Hope I did ok.

Miya: I liked it. Plenty of depression.

Ariku: If nothing else, I succeed in being depressing. What a nice feeling.


	4. Broken

Ariku: I have a REVIEEEEEEEEEEW! For you Jinx, I shall write more.  
  
Miya: This is the happiest she's been in a while…  
  
Ariku: Whatever.  
  
Miya: Disclaimer crud. Ariku does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own Lucia… and the memories of Messiah. -snicker-  
  
Ariku: Oh shut up… -turns up her radio full blast and cracks her knuckles-  
  
Miya: What a disgusting habit…  
  
Ariku: Who cares! Yes, well, here comes chapter 4.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 4: Broken  
  
Yugi and Yami looked back at the crowd which was slowly dispersing, two women who had been crying were heading towards the two. "It's such a sad thing," one of them muttered. Funny. They didn't even know Messiah, and they seemed to be broken-hearted over his suicide. Yugi was taken up in the arms of his yami, who held him close. The smaller amethyst eyed boy had sadness emanating from his very being, which Yami responded to by placing a soft kiss on his hikari's lips. 'He's so innocent,' the former pharaoh thought. "Can we leave now?" These words snapped the dark spirit out of his trance. "Of course." Yami walked off, comforting and cradling his light. The image of that man's body flashed in the back of his mind. The man had a smile on his face… and that's what disturbed him the most.  
  
----------  
  
"Ryou! Where are you taking me?" Lucia laughed happily as she was pretty much dragged by Ryou. "I want you to meet two friends of mine," he replied, out of breath. He figured Lucia could use a few more friends. If he knew anyone who would be more then nice to her, it was Yugi. Yami would probably be with him as well. Hell, Ryou was almost positive he was with Yugi. Ever since the two had admitted their love for each other, they had become even more inseparable. 'Perfect' his mind voiced cheerfully. The white haired teen's eyes widened slightly as he saw Yami heading their way, Yugi draped in his arms.   
  
"Yami, is something wrong?" Ryou called out to him. Lucia and himself stopped in front of the dark spirit, one looking very confused. The violet eyed badass of course. 'Another set of look alikes?' she asked herself, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Yugi and I came upon the scene of a suicide, Ryou," the former pharaoh looked down at the sleeping hikari and continued, "Poor aibou… it really upset him." "A suicide?" Lucia questioned. Yami nodded, "And may I ask who you might be?" Ryou mentally slapped himself for not introducing Lucia. "Sorry, my fault. Yami, this is Lucia. A friend of mine." "A pleasure to meet you." "Likewise," a smile lit her features. Ryou yawned. 'It's getting late' he thought. "Hey… Yami? Would you mind showing me where this suicide was? I hate to admit it, but I'm a bit curious." The blue haired girl looked at him hopefully. "It you want. But my aibou really comes first…-" Ryou interrupted, "Don't worry about it Yami, I'll sit here and wait with Yugi. How far away is it?" "Not very far." "Well, how about it?" "Alright Ryou, I'm trusting you to watch over him until I return." "I'll watch over him." They all cut across the street, where it just so happens a park was located. Yami lay his hikari against a tree gently and Ryou sat down beside him. "Well Lucia, follow me." She nodded. "Okay."  
  
----------  
  
'This girl is rather strange.' Yami thought as he led Lucia to the spot where they had seen the body, worrying about Yugi even though he was being watched over. 'He'll be alright' he reassured himself. Reassuring himself wasn't enough. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Yugi. Lucia looked up at the night sky and sighed, reality coming back to her as she noticed how fast the crimson eyed boy walked. "How did you come to know Ryou?" he asked her. She picked up the pace enough to walk by his side and contemplated the question. "Well, to spare you the long, pointless details, I fainted 'cause of my wound and Ryou took care of me. My brother had to go to work, and I suppose he asked him to look after me." "I guarantee you your brother did not ask Ryou. Knowing Ryou as well as I do, he offered." "You're probably right. He's truly been nothing but nice to me…" She shoved her hands into her pockets and pulled out another lollypop, pulling the wrapper off and sticking it in her mouth. 'And she has a strange fetish for lollypops' he noted immediately.   
  
----------  
  
Ryou hugged his knees to his chest as thoughts rushed through his mind. 'What's Bakura doing?' Knowing his yami, he was drunk and passed out on the couch by this time. 'And what was with Yami…? He seemed a little spooked.' Ryou shrugged it off. He was too tired to bother wondering right now. Much too tired. But he stayed awake, to keep his promise to the ex-pharaoh. He watched Yugi sleeping peacefully, and yawned again, sleep threatening to claim him as well. Our brave little Ryou fought it off as best he could.  
  
----------  
  
"Ah, we're almost there, Lucia." He pointed the small group of people and police cars. It had been thirty minutes since Messiah had jumped. Twenty minutes since somebody had found him. And for the past fifteen minutes, Messiah's dead body had been surrounded. Lucia continued to lick her lollypop, reminding Yami of how Yugi always looked. Innocent. She made her way to the front of the pack, Yami in tow. She passed a nun who had thoroughly pissed her off by blocking her way and repeating "May 'ye pray for God's mercy on this young man's soul." "Shove it," she snarled. Finally making it to the front, Lucia fixed her eyes on the body policemen were examining and keeping people away from. "M-messiah?…" Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her lollypop dropped and shattered into glistening pieces on the pavement. Yami looked at her curiously, "You know who this is?" Crystaline tears swelled in the corners of her eyes… 'He's dead.' She launched herself towards the body, dropping to her knees and letting her tears flow. "No… no.. please…" "Miss, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to step away." "Piss off!" she shouted. "Messiah… you PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THEY DID, MESSIAH!!! You promised me…" she sobbed endlessly. Yami picked her up by the waist and whispered to her, dodging the glares from the policemen. "I'm sorry Lucia. But we must go." "You can't make me go! Please!" "We have to." She was so fragile…  
  
She held in her sobs, silently crying now. She wore a very distant expression as they walked back… an expression enough to sadden even the happiest person. Yami led her like a puppet, his heart feeling remorse for her. 'Was that her brother?' he wondered. Once they had reached the park, Ryou stood up and smiled at them both groggily, not noticing Lucia's tears. "Welcome back." "Hello Ryou," Yami replied, looking down at his sweet little tenshi, enveloped in a peaceful slumber. He scooped up his hikari and nodded to them both. "I hope it wouldn't bother you terribly if I took my aibou and left you both, Ryou." "G'night, Yami," Ryou waved, feeling half-asleep. Lucia sank to her knees, whispering things that the white haired boy couldn't quite make out. He grabbed her hand and hoisted her up, frowning as he caught glimpse of her tear stained cheeks. "What's wrong, Lucia?" "Nothing," replied a monotone voice that he almost didn't believe was hers. He began to lead her home in silence, still wondering, though very sleepily, why she had been crying. "Would you like to spend the night?" "I don't seem to have a choice." Ryou blinked several times and stopped walking.   
  
"What do you mean, Lucia?" She finally broke down. She fell to her knees and hugged his form, crying uncontrollably. "He's dead…" She took a deep breath and sobbed again. Ryou sat down cross-legged on the curb and hugged her tight. "Shhhh. Who dead?" His heart felt like it had been stabbed one thousand times over. "Messiah!" She could barely say the name through her fit of hiccups and sobs. Ryou was in shock. 'Her brother…' Lucia gained control of herself, a thought slipping through her mind before she fell asleep in his arms. 'He was smiling.' Ryou reached down and wiped her tears away with the side of his finger. 'But why?' he questioned as he focused on the moon. It was blood red. _Bakura…_ _what is this strange feeling?_ he spoke to his yami through the mind link before falling into a deep sleep. Mind you, he tipped over onto the sidewalk and bashed his head. A small gash was visible from where his forehead had made contact with the hard concrete.  
  
----------  
  
Bakura was not one of those people who enjoyed being woken up from a nap. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as Ryou's emotions were flooded into his mind through the mind link. His aibou was in pain. A real, soul shattering type of pain inside and out. He growled. Who was hurting his hikari!? _Bakura…_ _what is this strange feeling?_ The tomb robber sat straight up at his hikari's weak call through the mind link. _Ryou? Ryou?! Ra damnit Ryou, answer me!_ All he got was silence… Then he realized something. His aibou was… sad. Terribly.  
  
-  
  
Ariku: Oh yeah…. I suck…  
  
Miya: And you're just now figuring this out?  
  
Ariku: Well geez… yeah, I am.  
  
Miya: See if YOU ever get reviews again.   
  
Ariku: I never got 'reviews'. I only got one.  
  
Miya: Oh, well… same difference. --' 


	5. Imaginary

Ariku: I HAVE THREE REVIEWS! I feel so special…  
  
Miya: --' Great.  
  
Ariku: -cracks knuckles in her ear- Heh.  
  
Miya: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW NASTY THAT IS!  
  
Ariku: TOO BAD!   
  
Miya: -sigh-… Disclaimer: Ariku does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own Lucia, and any memories or remorse related to Messiah. Oh how I wish I could've pushed him…  
  
Ariku: And may I just say… thank you for the reviews. Oh yes… slight yaoi in this chapter.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 5: Imaginary  
  
The sun was rising, and it's bright rays awoke Ryou. He frowned at the pounding headache rising. It felt like someone was banging on his temple with a sledge hammer. "Ugh…" he muttered before sitting up fully, rubbing his eyes. One eye opened, then the other, trying to focus on the surroundings. _RYOU!_ his yami hissed through the mind link, making Ryou's temples throb, his eyes watering. _Bakura?_ he replied, noticing where he had fallen asleep. 'Sidewalks aren't comfy' he thought, laughing to himself. Lucia was sprawled out a few feet away from him. How did she end up over there? He stood up and walked over, kneeling down beside her and shaking her awake gently. "Lucia?" She swatted at the air and groaned, "Just five more minutes…" "Lucia, wake up." Her eyes opened and adjusted to the light, meeting a pair of soft brown ones.  
  
"Come on, Lucia, we're going to my home." A small nod from the girl and Ryou helped her up. They walked down the street, hand in hand, both lost in their own thoughts. Remembering last night. _We're coming home, Bakura,_ Ryou spoke through the mind link. No reply. 'Oh well.'  
  
----------------  
  
Bakura sighed in relief, it almost sounding like a snarl. 'So he's ok…' And so was the girl. 'Wonder what the fuck happened to them both last night.' He felt jealousy hit him as he imagined what might of happened between the two. 'No… Ra damnit, that didn't happen!' He loved his light, and that just… hurt.  
  
----------------  
  
"Ryou. Your forehead." Lucia touched the red gash on his forehead tenderly, withdrawing when he winced. 'Well that explains the headache.' "I'll be ok," he said with a weak smile. "Whatever you say." She shrugged, taking his hand again. "And there's my house," he stated, pointing. They walked the rest of the way slowly. "I'm sorry about your brother, Lucia. I really am…-" "Don't be sorry." Ryou looked down at the sidewalk and let go of her hand as they stopped in front of his house. He didn't bother taking his key out, knowing Bakura wouldn't of locked it. He wasn't exactly concerned about anyone who would try to break in. Ryou pushed the door open and let her go in, stepping inside then closing the door. "Do you have any Ra damned clue how worried I was, aibou!?!" Bakura's words were like venom to Ryou. "I'm sorry, yami," he whispered, his head hung low. The tomb robber's gaze fell upon his hikari's gash. "What the hell happened to you?" He actually sounded like he cared, Lucia thought, but Ryou couldn't tell. His yami's words always stung like this.   
  
"You seem like a bright guy, Bakura. Figure it out!" Lucia snapped, surprising the look alikes. "I might just 'figure out' that you did this to him, and I swear to Ra you pathetic mortal I'll-" He stopped as arms wrapped around his neck and a body pressed against his own. Ryou was embracing him… as if his very life depended on holding on. "Lucia didn't do anything to me. I just banged my head, that's all." Bakura hugged his hikari tight, "Alright, aibou." 'I'm glad I could stop him. Lucia's been through enough… she doesn't need any grief from my yami' Ryou thought. "Ryou? Do you think I could go take a nap?" "By all means, Lucia, go ahead." _You're letting a stranger stay in our house?_ Bakura asked in exasperation through the mind link. _She needs a place to stay. Besides, she's not a stranger,_ Ryou replied. Just after Lucia had took off up the stairs, Bakura asked, "Alright, you're keeping something from me. What is it?"   
  
----------------  
  
Lucia found the room she had woken up in, walked into it, and gently shut the door behind her. Without a second thought, she lay down on the bed and took refuge in the satin sheets. "You promised you wouldn't be like Mom and Dad, Messiah. I loved and trusted you… and now you're dead because of me. DAMNIT MESSIAH, WHY!?!?" Her tears were flowing freely now, staining the pillow she was holding in a death grip. Instead of becoming easier to accept… it was becoming harder and harder. "What the fuck did I do to deserve this kind of torture, Messiah? WHAT DID I DO!?" she screamed. She wanting the whole world to hear and feel her anguish. Her pain.  
  
----------------  
  
By now, Ryou was spilling everything, crying in Bakura's arms. "I can't do anything to make her feel better, Bakura! Her brother left her, and…-" He was silenced by a finger placing itself on his lips. "Shush, little one," Bakura whispered. He sighed on the inside, 'He's so weak and helpless like this…' Ryou was just overcoming the mental shock of his yami being so gentle. "There's nothing you can do. Just leave her alone for now," the tomb robber cooed. He really wanted his hikari to feel better. He raised a brow at Ryou. "He's asleep." 'If he's smart, he won't try and get involved with that girl and her problems.' The dark spirit picked up his hikari and lay him down on the couch, looking down at his sleeping figure. He then sat down in a chair, and retreated to the confines of the TV world by grabbing the remote and turning it on. He began flipping through the channels, not finding a single channel that looked like it could hold his interest for more than a minute. "No… no… Ra no… hell no… fuck no!" On the last statement, he decided the TV needed to be blown up for not having anything good on. "You'll pay." And with those words, he sent a wave of shadow magic at the object. The remains of the TV sizzled and sparked uselessly. Bakura got up, heading to the fridge for a drink. 'Well, all else has failed, I'll just get drunk.' It wasn't even noon yet.  
  
----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Lucia was caught up in her own struggle. Why don't we check in on her dream and find out exactly what…  
  
A smaller version of Lucia was laughing happily, glomping her older brother Messiah. "Big bwother come play with me!" she giggled happily, tugging on his arm now. She hadn't quite gotten used to saying "brother" correctly and it made him laugh. Her hands slipped and she fell backward onto her bum, wide violet eyes blinking in confusion. She looked up at her older brother and he smiled. He bent down and put both hands on his little sister's waist and hoisted her up. He carried her over to his bed and placed her on his lap, burying his face in her bright blue hair. "Lucia, little sister of mine…" "Hai, big bwother?" "Did I ever tell you about an angel I once knew?" His little sister gasped, "An angel?" "Yes, an angel." He smiled softly. "Please tell me big bwother!"   
  
"Messiah…" the sleeping Lucia murmured, shifting restlessly under the covers.  
  
"I'll tell you, just be patient." "'Kay." "Often times, when Daddy and Mommy were away, she'd talk to me. I remember… she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen." Messiah hugged his sister tight, "She kept me company, and in my dreams… she would promise that she'd take me away from this place one day." The young girl gasped and felt like she was going to cry, "You're not going to leave me, are you, big bwother?" He placed a gentle kiss on one of her temples, smiling still. "I'll promise you something, Lucia. I'll protect and love you as long as I'm able. I won't leave you, little sister. Nothing on this earth will ever take me away from you." "Good," she stated happily, and turned around on his lap. She threw her arms around his neck, "I love you, Messiah." "I love you too, my sweet little Lucia."   
  
"Why?" she sobbed in her sleep. "Why?"  
  
Then came a picture of Messiah falling… falling to his death. "Messiah!" Lucia cried out, seemingly bound by chains to a wall. She could only watch as he fell. "No! No, please! Don't leave me!" she yelled, a form appearing next to her. It was herself… as a five year old child. "Big bwother!" the little one screamed, shedding tears for her brother. His body hit the ground with a sickening thud. His life had ended. The chained Lucia closed her eyes as there was a bright flash of light, and a figure floated down towards the fallen. A girl with milky white skin and silver hair, brilliant blue eyes soft and caring. Beautiful. A pair of magnificent wings formed out of her back, one white, one black. She gathered Messiah's very soul into her arms and then looked straight at Lucia. Through her, so it seemed. The smaller girl ran up to the angel and looked up at her with an innocent face. "He's leaving me…" she cried. The angel looked down upon the girl and stroked her hair, "He'll never really leave you, child." Messiah's words echoed in her dream as the angel carried his soul away. "I'm sorry, my sweet little Lucia."  
  
"I forgive you," she murmured.  
  
----------------  
  
In the time Lucia had been dreaming, Bakura had somehow found his way to the couch, and Ryou had found his way into Bakura's arms. Go figure. Ryou woke up 3 hours later, before the tomb robber did, moving out of his arms very carefully so as not to wake him. Boy did he fuck that up. "Kuso," Bakura muttered before opening an eye to spy his hikari tiptoeing away. He smirked and got up as quietly as he could, noticing Ryou didn't know he was awake yet. Ryou turned around, only to be ambushed by his yami, and he found himself pinned on the couch within seconds. "Bakur-?" Lips were pressed upon his, a tongue forcing it's way into his mouth, thrusting hard and voraciously.   
  
-  
  
Ariku: And that would be chapter 5.  
  
Miya: No! NO!  
  
Ariku: What the hell is your problem?  
  
Miya: You ended the chapter too soon…

Ariku: Yup. -cracks knuckles in her ear again-

Miya: -shivers- Eww....


	6. Don't Ignore The Voices

Ariku: Ok, well… Miya has abandoned me for the time being. -sniff- But I'll recover… Gah, who the fuck am I kidding? She's GONE. HELL YEAH!  
  
Disclaimer: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, though she desperately wishes she did. But she does own Lucia. Oh, yes, she doesn't own the lyrics to the songs.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 6: Don't Ignore The Voices  
  
Lucia had awoke with a cold and empty feeling encasing her heart. 'Why? Why did this have to happen?' she asked herself desperately. A warm, greeting sun was flooding light into the room, nearly blinding her. "Gah, can't you just fucking go away!?" She didn't care how childish her yelling must've sounded. Especially when it was directed at the sun of all things. She sniffed in disdain and hugged her knees to her chest, eyes staring at her pants.  
  
Tomorrow would be a school day for Ryou and Bakura. 'I can't expect them to allow me to stay here. I'm just a big fucking inconvenience.' She had decided to stop going to school all-together when she was fifteen.   
  
She mentally stabbed away any thoughts of them trusting her to stay here while they were at school. 'I haven't earned the right.' Her brother's apartment was about five blocks away from this house. "Well, I need clean clothes, so I guess I should start walking." She hopped out of the bed, and walked over to the window, leaving a light trail of blood behind her. Blood was soaking through the bandages. She opened the window, and without even considering that she was going to drop from a second story window, she jumped out. And was gone like that.

* * *

Ryou sunk into the couch and muttered a simple, "Wow…" "Did I make you feel any better, hikari?" Bakura was sitting on the other side of the couch, just finishing licking a very sticky hand. "I feel great," Ryou stated matter-of-factly, smiling at his yami. 'But what about Lucia?' something in his mind nagged. "I'll be right back, Bakura." Before he had a chance to object, the boy was up the stairs and on his way to the room Lucia was in.   
  
He picked out the room she had been asleep in before, figuring it would be the room she would've chosen. He couldn't hear any noise from inside, so he tapped on the door lightly with his knuckle.   
  
"Lucia? Hey Lucia, are you awake?"   
  
She had to be. It had been five hours since she had gone to take a nap, and Ryou didn't know anyone who could sleep through all the noise that Bakura and himself had been making downstairs. He felt himself blush as he knocked again, a little louder. He stood there for a little over five minutes before opening the door so it was just slightly ajar. The room was bright, and cold. It felt empty.  
  
Ryou could feel a slight breeze coming from the room, and he pushed open the door all the way, looking around. The bed was empty. The window was open. There was a trail of blood from the bed to the window. "What the--?" He cut himself off as he spied a small piece of paper of the windowsill, carefully folded and reading in nicely written letters across the front 'To Ryou.' He walked over to the window slowly and snatched up the note, reading the top first before unfolding it. The letter was short and precise in it's point, sealed with a kiss that was marked by soft lavender lipstick. The ink was purple. He carefully read:  
  
Dear Ryou,  
  
I can't thank you enough for the hospitality and kindness you've shown me.   
  
I'm sorry I was such a bother, and I wish we could've met under better circumstances. But I'm glad we met all the same.   
  
It wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to let me stay here, so I'm going to figure something out after I pick up a few things.   
  
Once again, thank you. And tell Bakura I said goodbye as well.   
  
I'll never forget you.   
  
Love,  
  
Lucia  
  
She didn't sound a thing like the badass rogue he had met the day before. She sounded… tame. And why was she saying "I'll never forget you"? Ryou had formed a friendship with her, and with ever fiber of his being did he want it to continue. "She wasn't a bother… she was an angel to have around. Why… why did she leave without even letting us know?" 'Bakura will be happy to hear she's gone' he thought with a tinge of anger making his temples throb.   
  
"Bakura!" he shouted as he practically flew down the stairs, grasping the note tightly in his right hand. His yami caught him and raised a slender brow, "What's wrong, hikari?" Ryou took a moment to stop his head from spinning and looked up. "She's gone!" he hissed, retreating from his yami's grasp and handing him the note. Bakura took a moment to look the note over and heaved a fake sigh.  
  
"So she's gone."  
  
"Yes genius, she's gone." Ryou was surprised at how he was speaking to the tomb robber, but it didn't really matter. His prime concern was Lucia. Was she ok?  
  
.  
  
The sun was falling, though you couldn't of seen it anyways. Dark, ominous rains clouds were enshrouding the sky, promising rain. Lucia was climbing the stairs of her brother's former apartment building with great effort, a sharp pain stinging her side every time she dare take a step. She wasn't going to use the elevator. In her mind, she needed to overcome this bedamned weakness of hers.   
  
"Whatdya know, I'm there." She removed a key from one of her pockets and shoved it in the lock, turning it. Click. She turned the doorknob and entered the apartment.  
  
Music met her ears, which she quickly identified as Eve 6's 'Think Twice.' "He barely thought once," she said bitterly.  
  
_Wait till the day you finally see _

_I've been here waiting patiently _

_Crossing my fingers and my t's _

_She cried on my shoulder begging please_  
  
She ignored the rock music and headed into the other room which served as a bedroom. She rustled through the closet and picked out a pair of flared black pants with chains hanging down from the waist in various lengths and a matching black hoody that read in white letters 'It's people like you that make people like me need medication.'   
  
She slid the sweater over her head, slid out of her jeans and into the black pants, and with that, she was changed. 'No need for a shirt under it' she thought. "I'd just get it bloody too." Besides, she had the bandages.  
  
After getting dressed, she walked into the other room and strolled over to the fridge. The cold blast she got when she opened the door felt all too wonderful on her skin at this point. She grabbed a Smirnoff and twisted the top off effortlessly. "Only thing he ever had to fucking drink around here."  
  
She sat down on the couch and gulped her drink down, turning on the TV before. The evening weather report was being delivered by a woman so chirpy Lucia wanted to smack her. Cartoons were on. 'How senseless.' She changed the channel again.   
  
"Oh wa fucking hoo… the health food channel!" she exclaimed, her voice drenched in sarcasm. Her attention was directed towards the ever blaring CD player, having switched on a song that she recognized immediately. And it tore her heart in two.   
  
_When you feel all alone…  
  
And the world has turned it's back on you…  
  
Give me a moment please…  
  
To tame your wild, wild heart…_  
  
Messiah had once sung those very words to her when she was little. His voice… was beautiful, as she remembered it. When she was vulnerable and innocent, she had loved his singing. When she needed him. She still needed him. His air of cockiness, his strength, and that sense of security only a brother could give…  
  
She whispered to these very words, a tear trickling down her cheek…  
  
_Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend your broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
_  
"But I am alone." That was the painful, unholy truth. She calmly got up and switched the CD player off. "You shouldn't of put that silly sense of security in my head, Messiah. You knew you wouldn't of been able to keep it up."  
  
'So did you. You just refused to acknowledge the truth of the matter.' "I know I was stupid and naïve, OK!? Just leave me alone!" The silence mocked her. 'Maybe I should just live here' she thought. Bills would come eventually. Oh well, Messiah's debit card was around here somewhere. He had plenty of money to sustain her for a year or more.   
  
"Thanks to Mom and Dad, even though they were worthless crackheads." She put large emphasis on the last word.  
  
'You don't feel guilty about using your brother's money?' "No, I don't. He's dead, why would he care? Or do you have a better plan? 'Cause please, I'd love to know all about it." 'Ask if you can live with Ryou and Bakura.' "NO!" 'It'll be a lonely existence, you know.' "Then I'll get a job," she sighed.  
  
This argument with her inner voice was not going well. 'Why are you shutting them out? Ryou was only trying to be friends.' "Friends? No… such… thing." 'Oh come now… you're just going to put up barriers because your brother is dead?' "You know what, fuck you. I've had great experiences with people in the past and it's turned me it's a real mother fucking people person." 'My my… you sure love f-sharps, don't you?' "SHUT UP!"   
  
Her inner voice had quieted down now, but what was there to do without a bastard of a know-it-all voice to argue with? 'Think about Ryou.' "I thought I told you to shut up…" 'Gack, fine. Ignore your feelings for him. Go ahead.' "I WILL! Ugh… you know what, I'm going for a walk." It was pouring rain outside. The rain always was a wonderful thing. She loved walking in it, just… enjoying the feeling. She pulled the sweater all the way on and headed out the door, locking it behind her. Of course, the debit card in her pocket. Girls just love to shop.  
  
.  
  
"So why are you so worried about her, hikari?" "I just am, OKAY!?!" "Fine, fine."   
  
Ryou had 'persuaded' his yami to come and help look for Lucia, but it was turning into a hopeless search. "Where could she of gone…?" 'Well, where is a place she can stay?' "Her brother's apartment!" She had mentioned it while they were walking yesterday, but that was it. She didn't exactly go into deep detail of where it was.  
  
Bakura felt soft rain drop hit his face and he growled. "It's raining." "Good for it." "Ra, Ryou, what has turned you into such a smart ass?!" "Well yami, you constantly give me chances to be a smart ass, so why shouldn't I take them?"  
  
The tomb robber stood there in a stupor, trying to figure out how that logic worked. When he finally figured out how it did work, he snarled, making his hikari smile. He snaked his arms around the shorter's waist and pulled him close, "We've looked in plenty of places, Ryou. Where else would this girlfriend of yours be?"   
  
"Her brother's apartment." "And where's that?" "I'm not quite sure," Ryou laughed sheepishly. "Well that's a whole lot of Ra damned help." It was pouring now, and both the boys were soaked. Ryou shivered and looked around. Being the smart boy he is, he came up with a good idea of exactly where the apartment might be.  
  
"Her brother was the one who had committed suicide, and what if he jumped from his very apartment building? If we head in the direction Yami took Lucia, then we might find it. Or better yet, find Lucia."  
  
"It's a wonderful plan, aibou. But what happens if we don't find her?" "If we don't find her then, I give you permission to take me home and screw me senseless. We'll end the search" "Pssh, like I need permission. But I know this girl actually means something to you, so I'll hold off."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
.  
  
Her barriers were already forming, turning her heart pitch black. "Never again." Her brother would be the last of her loved ones to leave her, for she would not make the mistake of getting close to anyone ever again.  
  
'But you still care about Ryou. I know you do, stupid ass.' "You know for a figment of my imagination you're a real arrogant, pompous jackass." 'It's a gift. And guess what? I may be an arrogant, pompous jackass, but I'm right.' "Atleast you accept it." 'GAH! Don't you get it yet, you thick headed dork!? Ryou wouldn't hurt you! He cares about you, and you're going to block him out!? I'm ashamed to be stuck in your empty head.'  
  
This was just becoming insulting. She was soaked and chilled to the bone now, and being avoided by the people on the street with umbrellas. Come on, she was talking to herself and willingly getting drenched. Who wouldn't wanna avoid her? She was a complete emotional and mental wreck.   
  
Not to mention she seemed to completely miss the figure closing in on her from behind. This was going to be a crappy night for Lucia…  
  
-  
  
Ariku: It's 12:25 a.m. and I finally… FINISHED! Voices are fun. And oh I'm so happy… I have four reviews. YIPPEE!!!! -ahem- Hope you liked chapter 6. I was especially inspired this time!…  
  
Random Dude: -cough- She's a nutcase.  
  
Ariku: And proud of it…


	7. School Sucks, I Want Out

Ariku: Well, to answer your question Psycho Maniac, Ryou is my confused little bisexual for now. He kinda has feelings for Lucia like that… and Bakura is just a horny freak and Ryou lurves him too. And I have the day off, so I can WRITE SOME MORE! Yay… planning bunches and bunches of insanity for this chapter….   
  
Disclaimer: Oof… you talk too much. Well, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but does own Lucia. Enjoy. And, she doesn't own the band Ra or the band Muse.  
  
Ariku: And thank you reviewers… All the positive comments really help.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 7: School Sucks, I Want Out  
  
"BAKURA!" Ryou seethed as he spotted his Yami pestering some poor little girl.  
  
"You know where I come from, monsters like to eat little girls… just like you," he teased. The child looked up at him curiously, and then did the unthinkable. She smacked him with as much force as a small kid could muster and ran away giggling.  
  
Bakura was ready to take after the girl just as his hikari restrained him. "Rotten little brat!" he yelled in the direction in which said girl had run off. Ryou poked the back of his head playfully, "Come on, you promised." The smaller teen smiled very innocently and looked up at 'Kura with puppy dog eyes. 'Damnit, Ryou!' "_Fine_." How could he resist that face?  
  
.  
  
(Ariku: I'm going to try something new…)  
  
-Lucia's Point Of View-  
  
People were staring at me. And oddly enough, I had no vial remarks to put them in their place. I just slid my hands into the pockets of my sweater and walked on. "I need to find an ATM machine," I stated to the air. That fuckhead of a voice finally shut up, but I'm sure it'll be back within an hour or so.  
  
I was having trouble keeping the voices at bay lately. "What are you looking at, junior?" I growled at this little kid who ran to his mom and hid behind her. She just stared at me awkwardly as I walked past.  
  
"Tell your little mistake it's not polite to stare at strangers." I hissed with a smirk and laughed at how aghast the woman looked.  
  
"Why I _never_…!" The woman gasped in disbelief. "Now you have." I retorted with a smile, flipping her off and patting her little kid on the head. "Kill her when you get older, you'll grow to hate that crackwhore, trust me. Oh, and while you're at it kid, drink and do drugs when you get older too, it's lots of fun. Shrooms especially."   
  
"Who do you think you ARE?!" That disgusting excuse for a woman bellowed. I eyed her up and down and decided that thing wasn't a 'she' at all. 'It' described that thing much better.  
  
"I'm your worst goddamned nightmare, she-man." I said before stalking off to the ATM machine. "Hmm…. amount to withdraw…" I wondered how much I should take out. I didn't even know how much Messiah had in it.   
  
'Mom sent him a check last week.' I remembered.   
  
"Well then, Messiah's loaded." I chirped and put in a number that satisfied me thoroughly. Mom always sent him enormous amounts of money.   
  
Of course, our parents were rich bastards. And even though they hated us both, they still sent money so we'd live. "Well, now they only have one child to hate." I know they'd stop sending checks if they learned of Messiah's death. It was like them. They'd come here and conveniently inform social services about a minor with no parents.  
  
"God, even when I'm sixteen fucking years old!" I blinked and looked down at the ATM. It was asking for Messiah's pin number. "Umm…" Ugh, who am I kidding? He would've used the year I was born considering he 'loved me so much'.   
  
I punched in 1-9-8-8 and received the money. (Ariku: Do they use ATM's? oO Erm… whatever.) 'You weren't very nice to that woman back there.' "Says you. How can you even be sure it was a woman?"  
  
What was the first thing to worry about with my new found money to spend? A meal. I hadn't eaten in a day and a half, for Christ's sake! And Messiah had always gone out to eat, so I figured I might as well buy what I needed to cook for myself.  
  
I had this extremely cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. No, it wasn't because I was soaked to the bone, but it felt like… I was being stalked. I couldn't help but wish Ryou was looking for me…  
  
.  
  
Ryou and Bakura continued their search, Ryou leading them up the way Yami had taken Lucia. "She's around here somewhere, she just has to be…" Ryou breathed, shaking his head to hopefully shake some of the water off his face.  
  
No such luck. "Cold…" he whimpered, looking over to his yami who just so happened to be wearing a very puzzled expression. "What is it, 'Kura?" Bakura pointed to slender figure in a black sweater up ahead. "Isn't that her?" he asked.   
  
"It is!" Ryou exclaimed happily, grabbing the spirit's hand and pulling him across the street and up the sidewalk. "Lucia! Lucia, it's us!" Said girl turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw Ryou and his look alike running towards her.  
  
"Why did you lea--" Bakura cut him off by complimenting Lucia on her sweater. "Nice." She smiled at him and looked back to Ryou, "Why did I what, Ryou?" "Why did you leave?" He sounded impatient and huffy. She flicked his forehead playfully, "I just needed to reflect for a while. I've decided to live in Messiah's old apartment. Anyways, I needed a change of clothes."  
  
'Can I call 'em or what?' Ryou told himself smugly. "Where did you live before, Lucia?" "In a very under furnished apartment about seven blocks away from here. Messiah always supplied me with the money to buy food and stuff." "You know before you left, you could've atleast come down and given us an explanation and a goodbye." Bakura crossed him arms and waited for a reply.   
  
"Sorry. It was a momentary lapse of judgment, Baku." She winked and turned to the doors of the grocery store. "Care to come with me? I need to do a bit of shopping."  
  
Bakura immediately said no, and justified his quick, negative response with, "I know what girls do when they shop. If there's a man along, they make them carry their bags." Ryou simply shook his head and followed Lucia, who was in hysterics.  
  
.  
  
-Lucia's Point Of View-  
  
So they found me. I knew I was being stalked. Blah blah blah…. "Care to come with me? I need to do a bit of shopping." Bakura sat down on a poorly painted green bench and grimaced. "No. I know what girls do when they shop. If there's a man along, they make them carry their bags."  
  
I broke into laughter and muttered, "Lazy ass." I walk into the store with Ryou following.   
  
'Oh gosh, I thought you promised yourself you weren't going to get attached to anyone ever again…' "Shut up. I don't need to be bothered with your fucking attitude right now." Ryou stared at me strangely.  
  
"Uh… so, why did you come looking for me anyways?" I throw up my barriers and change the subject quickly.  
  
"I was worried, ya know?…" Ryou said, his face turning a very red hue. My heart leapt. He was worried about me? No, NO, bad Lucia!   
  
"Lucia, what about school?" "I don't go to school anymore." Ryou looked a bit put down. "Oh." He muttered as I grabbed a bag of rice and then headed for butter. "Are you ok?" I asked him, a little concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just hoping you would come to school. Meet some of my friends. I know they'd be more then thrilled." I held back the hysterical laughter that threatened to spill out of my mouth. Thrilled to meet me? Oh yeah, there ya go. That made perfect sense.  
  
"Why don't you enroll?" "Because they require a parent or guardian's number and name." "Then make one up." Bakura's voice made us both jump. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't wanna help carry bags." I joked.   
  
"Meh, got lonely outside. Besides, it's fucking freezing out there."   
  
"Good point." Why did Ryou look like that wasn't the only reason?  
  
Minutes later, the same fat 'it' I was harassing before came running, no, wait, jogging? Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Anyways, she came down the isle, huffing and puffing. "I'll get you, you little shit!" "Better watch who you threaten, bitchzilla!" Bakura shouted back at her. "Oh. So that's why you came in." Ryou said with a sigh.  
  
I turned around and walked out of the isle as fast as I could towards the cash register so I could pay for my things and go without her recognizing me. I didn't need any broken ribs from being sat on by that monstrosity, and I definitely didn't need to be knock out by her overwhelming body odor. How could that child call her mother? Disgusting. I feel bad for whatever man had the nerve to impregnate that witch. She probably crushed him.   
  
Ugh… I'm making myself sick…  
  
.  
  
(Ariku: Yay… my confused little Ryou's point of view. Fun stuff!)  
  
-Ryou's Point Of View-  
  
Oh Bakura… why couldn't you have stayed out of trouble for once…   
  
I high-tailed it after Lucia, leaving 'Kura who would not back down from that extremely large woman. I stopped at the end of the isle and turned back. "Bakura! Come on! She's the size of house!" Bakura looks at me in surprise, barely able to believe I actually insulted someone I suppose.  
  
"Oh puhlease," he scoffed, "you think this rancid thing could frighten me?" No, not really. Just break a few bones and find her way to the shadow realm with your help. I did not speak my thoughts, just watched wide-eyed.  
  
The woman came charging at Bakura, and he smirked, raising the Millennium Ring and blasting her with shadow magic. No need to worry now. Her soul was gracing the shadow realm. Or stinking it up… whatever.  
  
The overly large woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell. "I'm surprised she didn't cause an earthquake," Bakura said, laughing harder then ever.  
  
.  
  
-Normal Point Of View-  
  
The trio headed for Lucia's new home, Bakura throwing rocks at random people who they passed. "Lucia, please come to school with us tomorrow?" "What, and miss a whole day of nothing to do but sit on my ass? Now why would I want to do that?"   
  
Bakura used her shoulder as an armrest and grinned, "He's going to enroll you anyways, so why not come? There's all sorts of stuff to blow up and offices to raid," he flicked her nose before continuing, "besides, you could pass as our sister if you wanted."  
  
Ryou nodded and looked at Lucia with big, hope filled chocolate brown eyes. "Fine. Just promise you two won't leave me stranded with no fucking clue of where to go or what to do."  
  
"You'll get a map of the school, and we'll walk by here in the morning to come get you, savvy?" Ryou blinked confusedly. 'Since when does he use the word savvy?' That was enough to scare him.  
  
"Whatever," she mused before leading them into the apartment.   
  
The stereo had turned itself on again. She growled at it, looking very agitated.  
  
'Rectifier' by Ra was carrying itself throughout the room, and Bakura looked astounded. "You like rock music, Baku? Ryou?" Lucia raised a brow at him. Bakura scowled, "What's rock music?" Ryou put a hand on his forehead and sat down on the couch, shaking his head, seeing Bakura's lack of knowledge as very embarrassing.   
  
Lucia laughed. "It's a kind of music. Like… this song that's on now is Rectifier by Ra, and…" She put in another CD, pressed a button, and 'Time Is Running Out' by Muse came from the speakers. Lucia continued, "This is another example. Songs are sung by different people, and I'd have to say I love rock music the best." Bakura looked taken aback as he remembered her previous statement. "Ra…?"  
  
Ryou sighed in disgust, "Not the Ra you're thinking of, 'Kura. It's a band, of mortals." "Oh." Bakura blushed and shrugged it off, "I knew that."  
  
Ryou looked up at Lucia as she put away the food that she had bought. "So please Lucia, will you come to school tomorrow?" "Mmhmm, knowing Ryou, he'll probably get the application through by tonight." Bakura spat. Lucia was left to think it over. "Hmm… alright, I'll go. I suppose I have to buy a uniform, right?" Ryou nodded. She smiled and walked over, placing a rather large amount of money in his hand.  
  
"W-what's this for?" Ryou asked, eyeing the money she gave him. "Money for a uniform. Now comes the part where I ask you for a favor. Will you buy a uniform for me? Or is that not enough?"   
  
"This is more then enough. I'd be happy to buy you a uniform and give you any change ba-" "Keep it," she cut him off bitterly. "O-ok."  
  
.  
  
Ryou and Bakura left after watching some TV and talking with Lucia. 'I actually think I like her…' he thought to himself, a lump rising in his throat. "I'll have to fill out Lucia's application on the computer," Ryou said to no one, trying to get his thoughts off of her. 'I'm so confused' he thought, hanging his head. "Ok." Bakura replied, putting his arm around Bakura's shoulders.  
  
When Ryou got home, he immediately got onto the computer and went onto the school's website. Well, not exactly. Coming through the door became difficult when Bakura locked him in a ten minute make out session, but he had tried… really he tried to get away.   
  
'Yeah right!' something in his head giggled. "Student Last Name…" His eyes widened.  
  
"Did she ever tell me her last name?" He thought back to the walk they took the other day. She had told him. But he couldn't quite remember…  
  
'Jade!!!' Something in his head screamed. "Jade…? Lucia Jade?" 'Yup, remember? She told you her friends once called her LJ.' "Ah. Now I remember." But who could he say were her parents? Without really thinking about it, he typed in Bakura for her last name. "She can pose as my sister. Sure my friends will know she's not, but the teachers won't."  
  
He went so on and so forth, filling out every last detail as if she were his sister. He put in his own address as hers, and put his phone number as hers. "Better let her know that the teachers will be calling her 'Lucia Bakura' from now on. Ms. Bakura, which might really freak her out."  
  
He chuckled and went on filling out the last parts of the form. "Done!" He shouted thirty minutes later, clicking the 'Send Application' button and standing up, holding his head high in triumph. He practically skipped out of the room, and met a dripping wet Bakura clad in only boxers. "Done with her application, hikari?"  
  
He advanced on his light who blushed a deeper red then ever thought possible. "Um, yeah, I'm done." 'Don't even think about Lucia. You know you love Bakura.' But was the voice in his head entirely correct?  
  
Bakura slid his arms around Ryou's waist and stared down at his little hikari with a smirk. "Are you ready for what's next?" he whispered in the shorter teen's ear seductively.  
  
A nod was all it took before Bakura closed his mouth over Ryou's, tongue tracing his lips, pleading for entrance. His mouth opened and let his yami's tongue pass to explore and taste the hot caverns of his mouth.  
  
'Do you really love Bakura only? Or does Lucia catch your interest as well…?' 'Of course not!' 'She does, and you know it, Mr. Bisexual.' Two voices in poor little Ryou's head continued to argue, without any way to be stopped.  
  
Bakura broke the kiss only to slide Ryou's shirt off over his head, then dove right back in, grinning on the inside as his light let out a moan, begging for more.  
  
The dark spirit released the smaller teen's lips and kissed the nape of his neck softly. 'Kura led his beloved Ryou upstairs and to the bedroom. You can imagine where it went from there.  
  
(Ariku: oO' Yes, well, considering I suck at writing scenes like this, I shall stop there. I know, I know, they're sexy and adorable together, but I've thought this over a billion times and I always overdo it. Heh… sorry.)  
  
.  
  
-Lucia's Point Of View-  
  
Monday. I wake up to the sound of Messiah's damned alarm clock buzzing a foot away from my ears. After two minutes of swatting around, I finally find the button to turn it off. Why am I so tired?   
  
I look at the clock and almost have a heart attack at what time it is. "FOUR A.M.!?" He must've been an early bird, goddamn him.   
  
I groan and slowly get out of bed, bumping my head on one of the metallic poles that are on the four corners of the bed. "Ow." 'Serves you right.' "Didn't I tell you to fuck off?" 'Aha, like I would do what you say anyways…'   
  
Damn that fucking voice to purgatory. I practically drag myself over to the closet and pick out a black t-shirt that reads 'It's only funny to someone gets hurt. Then it's hilarious.' I don't know why, but I like this particular shirt alot. Maybe I'm just weird.  
  
I pick out a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and lay the outfit on my bed, figuring since school didn't start for quite a while I could get a shower.   
  
I head for the bathroom, slip off the gigantic t-shirt I had slept in, and jump in the shower. I lean down and turn on the hot and cold water, and gladly welcome a blast of freezing cold water before it warms up.  
  
.  
  
-Bakura's Point Of View- (Ariku: Oi… this'll be fun.)  
  
"Bakura! Get up, c'mon! We need to go get Lucia's uniform and head to her apartment!" My hikari yells at me. He's been shaking me for the past five minutes, expecting me to get up. I wrinkle my nose as water drips off of his hair and onto my face.   
  
He had gotten a shower. I always liked to take showers the night before school, he seemed to love freezing his ass off in the morning though. Go figure that one out yourself.  
  
"Fine!" I screech as I hop out of bed and rub my eyes, then glare at his cute figure in a towel, water sliding down his chest. "Glad to see you're up, sleepy head." Ryou smiles that adorable little smile of his and I snap out of my daze.  
  
"What time is it?" "4 A.M. on the dot, 'Kura." He giggles happily as my jaw drops. "What the hell are you waking me up at 4 fucking A.M. for!?" He pouts slightly, "We need to go get Lucia a uniform and head over to her apartment!" Oh. Right. He had said that before.  
  
"Fine," I growl. "Oh, and if any of the teacher's ask, she's related to us." "So she's called Lucia Bakura, now?" He smiles at me, "Yup! Now, we'll both get dressed, head down to get her uniform, and then go to her home. Mmkay?" "The place to get her uniform is even open this early?" I ask, astounded.   
  
"Yeah, it is. Why else would I be waking you up this early? I thought it'd be better if we went as early as possible so I could explain some stuff to Lucia." I nod before digging through my dresser to find something to wear. Ra, could this suck any more?  
  
.  
  
-Normal Point Of View-  
  
Ryou was walking along, looking for the right apartment number. "Hmm…" 'I should be sleeping right now like the rest of these morons. It's 4:30 in the Ra damned morning!' Bakura thinks, snarling at nothing.  
  
"Here it is!" Ryou says, taking out the spare key Lucia had given him. Maybe she was getting attached after all. He unlocked the door and turned the knob, allowing the two access to the two room apartment which was a good size, three rooms if you counted the bathroom.  
  
Ryou looked around the living room, Bakura following him in, Lucia's uniform in his backpack. "Well, where is she?" he growled, walking over to the bedroom door and opening it to look for her.  
  
Lucia had just gotten out of the shower, and stood there, toweled off and naked. Completely naked. She was combing the tangles out of her dripping wet blue hair when she looked up to see Bakura enter.  
  
Bakura raised a brow and stared at her. "So here you are." Lucia felt her face getting hot. Ryou walked in, asking in the process, "Did you find her, 'Kura?" He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Can I have my fucking uniform, please?" Lucia snapped, trying to control her tone, her right eye twitching every so often. Ryou caught himself staring and his whole face turned cherry red, "Give her the uniform, Bakura." He covered his eyes and walked out of the room, dragging along his yami after he had given her the uniform.  
  
Bakura yawned and smirked, "Couldn't exactly call her misshapen, now could you?" "'Kura!" Ryou barked at him, ready to smack him for invading her privacy in the first place. "Don't worry Ryou, you're body is much more desirable," the tomb robber purred in his hikari's ear. 'I don't exactly care.'  
  
Lucia came out minutes later fully dressed and brushing her hair, acting as if nothing had happened. It was 5 A.M., and school didn't start for a long time.   
  
"Lucia, there's a few things I need to go over with you." Ryou said, sitting down on the couch. 'Like her body with your tongue?' a voice in his head snickered as the teen blushed. He had been doing that a lot around her. Blushing, that is. But wasn't he gay? He loved Bakura after all.  
  
Lucia plopped down next to him and finished combing her hair. "Ok, what's up?"  
  
"Well, first of all, the teachers are going to be calling you Lucia Bakura or Ms. Bakura, so don't be surprised. I put you down as our sister. If anyone asks, you live where I live. All my friends will know you're not really our sister, but other's will think you are so just play along, mmkay?" She nodded.  
  
He handed her a piece of paper with a list of classes written down on it. "This is your schedule. Funny thing about sending in applications over the internet. They seem to have computers smart enough to place you in classes right away. And you're lucky, you got almost all my classes." "Cool," she shrugged.  
  
During the course of 2 hours, Ryou gave her a map, explained to her different things, and ate cereal while her and Bakura chatted it up. They watched the early morning news before it was time to go.  
  
.  
  
The bell rang for all students to get to homeroom. What a living hell that turned out to be for Lucia. She had been put in the office in the morning for punching a kid and two minutes after the bell rang, that evil wench of a secretary let her go to class.  
  
'Finally! God, because of her I'm going to be late on my first day!' Lucia screamed in her head, finding her way to the classroom. She ran into the room just as the bell rang, narrowly escaping being tardy. She stood inside the door for a moment, waiting for the teacher to realize that she was the new student. 'What a brainless--'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a cheerfully strict teacher who snapped at the class, "Class, I'd like you to meet our new student. Lucia Bakura." Lucia smiled at Ryou as she ignored the whispers from her fellow classmates. "Ooo, she's hot." One guy whispered to his friends who all laughed and high fived each other. 'Idiots.'   
  
"Oh, she's related to that weirdo, Ryou. And Bakura, too!" Lucia shot an evil glare towards the preppy little bitch that said that. She took her seat next to Ryou and sighed. "Welcome to your first day of hell," some guy turned back and whispered to her. She gave a weak little grin and nodded his way, sniffing in disdain.  
  
"I already don't like it here." She whispered to Ryou who giggled and whispered back, "It'll be ok. You have Bakura and I, so it shouldn't be all that bad." He wanted to hug her and tell her it was ok, but he held back.  
  
The next two periods ended up terribly. Lucia was starting to curse herself more and more for even deciding to come.  
  
After fourth period, lunch time rolled around and she thanked every higher power she could think of as she marched off to get a tray and wait in line. "School sucks," she said to no one in particular as she got her lunch and paid the woman.   
  
'Now I remember why I dropped out in the first place.' she thought as she sat down next to Bakura.  
  
-  
  
Ariku: Heehee… I made this chapter long because I have school tomorrow and I most likely won't keep up with my frequent updates. Well, it'll give me time to figure out where I want to go with this. Woooo, 11:25 p.m.! That means it took me… around seven hours to write this. 


	8. Everlasting Pain

Ariku: Thanks for the review Mya Starnight, and truth be told, I'm one of those people who have a list entitled "People Who Hate Me And Want Me To Die", ya know? Yup, pretty much why I have nothing better to do then this. It's my escape. I just love writing.  
  
Disclaimer: Ariku does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. And she doesn't own the song 'Down' by Motograter. 'Nuff said.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 8: Everlasting Pain  
  
-Lucia's Point Of View-  
  
I sink down next to Bakura, whose up against a fence that looks way too high to make an effective escape over. I study the fence for a while and jump at the sound of Bakura's voice. He seems to be keen to what I'm up to.  
  
"Don't bother, you'd never make it over before a teacher caught you by your ankles and pulled you down onto your ass." He says with a smirk.   
  
I raise a brow. "Why are you in school anyways, Baku? Seems hardly necessary for a five-thousand year old tomb robber." He looks at me, shock evident upon his face.  
  
"What are talking about?" He laughs nervously. "Don't bother playing that, Ryou told me all about it during first and third period." Which means I actually am getting too damn attached.  
  
"I'm in school because there are lots of people to kill," he seethes.  
  
"Right, right." I stick out my tongue and then start munching on my lunch. I all of a sudden hear this yacking sound, and whatdya know, there's some kid puking in the trashcan about ten feet away from me.  
  
And all of a sudden… I'm feeling a little queasy. I look at my lunch and feel myself turn green. On second thought… I can hold off 'til later in the evening for food. Not after seeing and hearing that performance could I even have the irony to eat. Disgusting.  
  
As I walk to a faraway trashcan to toss my lunch, I spot Ryou heading my way.   
  
"Where ya goin'?" He asks me cheerfully. Cute. Too cute. "I'm going home." I reply as I toss the tray of food into the garbage. "Oh c'mon Lucia, that's ditching!"  
  
"How perceptive of you." I sneer. I turn on my heel to leave, but I'm caught by a pair of slender arms. They pull me into a hug, catching me way off guard. Ryou…?  
  
"Don't go." He says into my shoulder, making me feel a bit flustered. I quickly push him away and hide my blushing as best I can. "You know what Ryou, I'm sorry…" I trail off, staring into those brown orbs, hurt evident within them.  
  
"I just have to go. School doesn't like me, and I don't like it." I run off and decide the fence wouldn't be fast enough.  
  
I needed out _now_.  
  
.  
  
After searching for what seemed like an eternity, Lucia finally found a way out of the school that she had already grown to despise. After quickly calculating a few things, she decided it indeed was the safest way out. All the scenarios she played out in her head with the other exits ended in disaster.   
  
She pushed one of the large doors open and ran. As fast as her legs would take her. She would not stop until she reached her apartment. Not for anything. She continued to imagine those arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close.  
  
"He just didn't want me to go, that's all." She reassures herself. 'Blech, I know he's Bakura's anyway.' That didn't make things any better.  
  
She bound up the stairs of the apartment building at an alarming speed, nearly knocking over a man who was trying to balance several flower pots in his arms. Poor guy.  
  
She quickly unlocked her apartment door, stepped in, and slammed the door behind her. She shed her school uniform, leaving it in a trail from the front door to the bathroom. She felt like showering after all the running she had done.   
  
Who knew she was going to face the biggest shock of her life soon enough. Deep down inside, she wanted to see her brother again more than anything.   
  
She'd be regretting that wish. Insanity would not be easy on her.  
.  
  
Ryou stomped up to Bakura and growled as menacingly as he could. Which, may I just say, isn't very menacing at all. "What did you do!?" he hollered, looking quite agitated. "What ever do you mean?" Bakura said with a smile as he looked up at his hikari.  
  
"Lucia just ditched!" Ryou put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. "She wasn't around me for more then five minutes, so it couldn't of been my fault, aibou." "Then why…? Ugh, she's either in the principal's office, or on her way to who the hell knows where."   
  
Bakura snickered, "Knowing her, she's long gone. She's not stupid. Just strange." He had cheered on the kid who had been barfing up his lunch near Lucia. Could that be why she had left? It had to have been something more than just that.  
  
Ryou sunk down next to 'Kura and hit his own forehead several times. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. She probably hates me." "Why, hikari?" "No reason…" he sighed.  
  
'After school, I'm going to see her' he thought before closing his eyes and tucking his head to his chest.  
  
.  
  
Lucia pulled the shower curtain back and stepped out, shivering slightly. The shower had helped, but she hadn't made a very good decision in taking her bandages off. She touched her flesh wound tenderly and cringed. "Damn that hurts!"  
  
She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself up, tucking it tightly under her arms. As she stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, an unfamiliar sound met her ears. No, she knew she had heard it before…  
  
She couldn't hear it very well, but it was there. Lingering in the air. "Singing?" she asked the air. It made no reply. Why was she expecting it to?  
  
"You love him… don't you?" That voice… it froze her very core. "L-love who?" She stuttered in reply, looking around frantically.   
  
"Ryou. You just can't… help but get close to someone once you've lost me. I know it's true."   
  
She felt her heart constrict and she gasped for breath, falling back onto her bed. Once, it was his bed. "R-ryou? I-I don't love h-him…" she managed to choke out. "Don't _**LIE**_!" The voice hissed.  
  
"You've grown up. But on the inside, you'll always be that child. That helpless, innocent child. It's your nature to seek love and protection, at any cost. The one that drove me to the breaking point."  
  
"Who are you?" she pleaded, a tear rolling down her pale cheek. That voice… it tore her heart to shreds. She somehow found the strength to stand… and she made her way to the bedroom door, intending on looking in the living room for this mysterious voice.  
  
"Ryou is a nice boy… but just wait and see how he reacts if you dare tell him of your feelings. He has a lover, who is a part of his very soul. I know you can't compete with that… because you always relied on my soul. You barely have a soul of your own."  
  
"I have a soul, _goddamnit_! Now don't you dare avoid my question! Who are you!?" she screamed, clutching her side in agony.   
  
"My sweet little Lucia… does being away from me hurt you that much? So much that you seek love from someone you barely know?"  
  
She froze. 'My sweet little Lucia…' Only one person had ever called her that. Her eyes darted to the couch, and widened to an quite irregular size at who was sitting there. Casually, infact.  
  
.  
  
Ryou had stormed out during fifth period, running to Lucia's apartment. He was worried. Hell, he couldn't stop shaking. His mind kept forming images of Lucia hanging herself, or slitting her wrists.  
  
He didn't want that. For Christ's and Ra's sake, he did not want that to happen.  
  
He rushed down the street to her apartment at full speed, backpack bouncing gracefully. 'Please be there' he thought, nearly crying. 'She'll be there, and she'll be ok,' he reassured himself. He still doubted it.  
  
.  
  
The back of somebody's head was facing her, the owner's face towards the TV. Black hair. Lucia took a step closer. Tan skin that had paled greatly… It appeared to be a man. He was… humming to himself.  
  
She stepped closer, five feet or so from this mysterious person. She knew… who it had to be. She just refused to believe it. Suddenly, he turned around, and the two met eyes.  
  
Gray, emotionless orbs that seemed so sad and alone… met frightened orbs of violet. "Little sister." He whispered, getting up from the couch.  
  
"B-big brother?" she took a step back, not entirely sure of what to think.  
  
She made a move to walk away, but he strode over quickly and captured her in his arms. His body… it held no warmth as it had before. It felt as if he was just half a soul. Half of who he used to be.  
  
"Please let me go, Messiah," she sobbed, not returning his embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lucia…" He buried his face in her hair, taking in the fragrance of his living sister. His own flesh and blood that thrived when he himself did not. It did not anger him, as it would some.  
  
He had made his choice, and he would not be mad at himself or his sister. He regretted leaving her, though.   
  
"Why?" she murmured, holding back tears. "It was fated, little sister." Messiah held her, Lucia's head on his chest, up against where his heart was supposed to be beating.  
  
She didn't hear a heartbeat. The creature that was holding her was… dead. 'How…? How did he get here? Am I just going insane? I have to be but… then why do I feel him? He feels so real…'  
  
"Why do you seem so uneasy, Lucia?" He breathed into her neck. Even his breath was icy… "Because… you're supposed to be…" She cut herself off. She didn't want to say that last word.  
  
"Dead?" He sighed and pulled her closer. "I was trapped between purgatory and heaven, little sister. Neither… will accept me. Not without you."  
  
The stereo had somehow turned itself on yet again, and Messiah muttered to the words of the song to his little Lucia. His way into heaven or hell, whichever he decided.  
  
_"We're falling… Throughout eternity… The clock is ticking… And you're still counting sheep… You're still half asleep…"  
_  
_"Shrouded, Beneath the vail of tragedy… When death comes calling… Who will you believe?"  
_  
"What do you mean? Not without me?" Horror. She felt real, bone-chilling horror. But she needed to be with her brother… it was an instinct. He protected her. Loved her.  
  
"Without you, tenshi, I am forever bound to oblivion. Without you… I'm nothing, which is why neither heaven or hell will open for me." "But you're a human being, Messiah! You don't need me for anything. It was always I who needed you…"  
  
He looked down, and ran his fingers down her skin. It was warm. The kind of warmth he missed in his non-living state. "I'm no longer human. Lucia, I need you. I need you to come to the afterlife with me. I can fulfill my promise then. Nothing will ever, ever take me away from you."  
  
"You took yourself away from me, goddamnit!" She struggled to free herself, but his grip was too tight. She was stuck in his embrace. He held onto her with one arm, removing a knife from his back pocket.  
  
"I swear little sister… death is an ethereal experience. It'll hurt at first, but I promise it will get better. We'll be together forever, as brother and sister are meant to be." He said as he slowly raised the knife. It glistened, reflecting Lucia's terrified face.  
  
She seemed hypnotized then. She closed her eyes, waiting for the knife to pierce through her mortal body. End her life. She was tired of living in pain.  
  
.  
  
Ryou dashed up the steps and once he reached Lucia's door, he stopped. He could hear light voices inside. 'Who… could that be?' he thought as he shoved the key into the lock. He could hear music aswell.  
  
But it was the two voices that confused him. He turned the doorknob and walked in slowly, "Lucia? Are ya here?"  
  
He spotted the two in the center of the living room, Lucia completely naked, being hugged by some guy. But… wait. 'Is that…? Messiah?' His eyes drew towards the knife that he was ready to stab into Lucia's side, the exact side where her wound was.  
  
Ryou reacted rather suddenly. He ran, and slammed himself into Messiah's dead body, sending them both down hard onto the floor. Ryou rubbed his shoulder and looked up at Lucia, who looked to be in a state of shock.  
  
"I was so _**CLOSE**_!" The livid Messiah growled, eyes going completely black. He looked so soulless... He then disappeared. Faded away back into oblivion where he would wait to claim his sister at another time.  
  
Lucia snapped out of her shock and walked over to Ryou, falling to her knees by his side, tears threatening to spill. "You saved me," she whispered, voice full of gratitude and sorrow.  
  
"I couldn't let him kill you. How could you even let him come close? That thing is not your brother, Lucia!" Ryou pleaded, looking at her with glazed eyes.  
  
"He was my brother, Ryou." Lucia began to cry, and Ryou sat up, ready to comfort her in the only way that had crossed his mind at the moment.   
  
Warm, sweet lips covered Lucia's own, holding back her sobs and hiccups. Those lips that Ryou vowed only Bakura would ever have. He didn't know what he was doing… but it felt so right.  
  
-  
  
Ariku: I'm sorry… I turned lazy… Please don't kill me…  
  
Miya: Nobody even knows who she's talking to… She's been going on like this for a whole day now…  
  
Ariku: Death… love… eternal bondage… hell… heaven… agony...   
  
Miya: SNAP OUT OF IT!  
  
Ariku: I had to make her so tormented… This emotional wreck that is innocent, and yet rude and arrogant… A void living with overwhelming amounts of pain and despair... Such a lovely concept…  
  
Miya: My Ra, would you PLEASE STOP!?! You might scare off the few reviewers you have!!! 


	9. Make Your Choice

Ariku: You know what, I've figured out why each chapter sucks so bad. I do them quickly. Is that it?  
  
Miya: Nah, you just suck. And no, you don't do them quickly enough.  
  
Ariku: Oh goody… you're back…   
  
Miya: Yeah, I love you too, hikari. Besides, I was back before. Disclaimer stu--  
  
Disclaimer: Ariku does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but does-  
  
Miya: -SMACKS- My job, baka! Anyways… Disclaimer stuff. Ariku does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but does own Lucia. And Psycho Maniac owns the conflict thingy majigger that's coming up… I guess? Oo'  
  
Ariku: And yeah, I'm sorry for turning Lucia into a female Bakura before. oO' Oh my… arigatou Psycho Maniac. I think that just might be what I will do. And gomen for the story line sucking so bad. Once again, thank you for all the positive reviews.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 9: Make Your Choice  
  
Lucia, surprisingly enough, had been the one to break the kiss. Ryou looked up at her with questioning and yet, apologetic eyes. "What is it, Lucia?" He asked her, lifting her chin so her eyes met his own.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryou. I never meant for this to happen." She looked away from him and closed her eyes. She was surprised to feel fabric on her bare skin. Ryou was handing her his school jacket, a bigger smile on his face then ever thought humanly possible.  
  
"Here, put this on and go get some pants and a shirt. We'll go for a walk." Ryou said, imagining she'd want to get out of the apartment quickly. She nodded, wrapped the blue jacket around herself and walked to the bedroom.  
  
She smiled at him before closing the door.  
  
Ryou tucked his knees to his chest and sighed. "What was that thing?" He asked himself. 'It had looked so much like her brother… but how could that be? He's dead, right?'  
  
A war then waged in poor Ryou's head.  
  
'It wasn't her brother! Lucia told you she loved her brother, and he seemed to love her aswell. Who in their right mind could have the nerve to kill their own sister?!' 'Oh please, spare me the dramatics. You saw how human he was, you saw how sad he looked. It was her brother.'  
  
'Was not!'  
  
'Was too!'  
  
'WAS NOT!'  
  
'WAS TOO TIMES INFINITY! Ha, I win.'  
  
Ryou blinked a few times before returning to reality. Lucia was standing in her bedroom doorway, clad in loose-fitting black pants and a white shirt, Ryou's blue uniform jacket over it.   
  
She put one hand on the side of her head and one on her hip, posing. "Don't I look sexy?" She said and was sent into a fit of laughter. Ryou gave her a thumbs up and a half-smile.   
  
'She's so different from Bakura' he thought as he stood up. 'Yet she isn't.'  
  
.  
  
-Ryou's Point of View- (Ariku: It's been awhile since I've done this, so here…)   
  
She did look cute, I have to admit. She practically skipped over to me and stuck out her tongue. "So, are we going?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me off my ass.  
  
I grab her hand and she leads me out the door. I was wondering why she didn't bother locking it, but I suppose she had her reasons.   
  
"Thank you, for everything, Ryou." She said, falling behind me a bit and wrapping her arms around my waist, stopping me in my tracks.  
  
"Y-you're welcome." I stuttered with a smile, placing one hand over the ones encircling my waist.  
  
In this moment, it began to rain softly. Soon enough, it began to pour. What the hell is up with it raining so much all of a sudden?  
  
.  
  
In seventh period, when he had noticed Ryou's absence, Bakura immediately knew what had happened. 'Damnit!' he thought, rushing out of the classroom and chiming an overly cheery "Fuck you!" in reply to the teacher's objection.  
  
He knew where his Ryou was. He had gone to look for Lucia. 'Who knows what kind of trouble that tramp and Ryou could've gotten into!' he growls to himself.  
  
He made it out of school in less than five minutes, punching out anyone who dare get in his way. Much more effective then Lucia and Ryou's 'sneak out' approach.  
  
He strolled down the street, hands massaging his neck. "Holy fuck my neck hurts." He seethed. Damnit, it was starting to rain, too.  
  
"Perfect." He looked up at the sky and shook a fist in it's direction, "I hate you too!!" Two girls who were holding hands walked past him, holding up two fingers to form a cross. Or a lopsided X? Bakura never knew which, really.  
  
"Don't tell Mother Nature you hate her!" One of them hissed. "Yeah! Do you want her to unleash her wrath upon all of us!?" The other one snarled as she passed him.  
  
"Lesbian sluts." He muttered before continuing onward. (Ariku: That's just Bakura for you… I'm not like trying to start a war with lesbians, ok? --' Just thought I'd make that crystal clear before somebody bombards me with accusations of being inhumane.)  
  
Within thirty minutes of shuffling and getting soaked, Bakura spotted his hikari and Lucia. And what he saw definitely was enough for him to fly into a fit of rage.  
  
.  
  
Lucia had been perfectly happy getting caught in the downpour, but Ryou had other plans. He was cold as is, and he didn't particularly want to see Lucia in a wet white t-shirt. Talk about being shy…  
  
So, the duo had stopped at the door of a humble two story art gallery. Below, was a small café. 'I've seen enough of these to last me a lifetime,' Lucia thought with a mental sigh.   
  
Upstairs, the two guessed, was the gallery. The place itself literally looked deserted except for a figure garbed in all black sitting at a table in the corner, seemingly thoroughly interested in the newspaper that blocked his face from view.  
  
"This is creepy." Ryou said as Lucia took his hand. "Aren't you the one who said this was better than being outside in the rain?" Lucia asked, giving him a suggestive smile. "Aha, hilarious." He said, poking her playfully.  
  
"No need to get hostile," she joked, letting his hand go and walking over to the counter. The teenage girl behind the counter continued picking at her nail polish and chewing her gum noisily. She looked up, eyed Lucia over and shifted slightly, resting her chin on her hands.  
  
"What do ya want?" She asked, putting on a fake grin that stretched from ear to ear. Lucia took a moment to study this girl. She had green hair-which at one point in time had most likely been blonde or brown-, very dull looking green eyes, and pale skin that gave off the impression that she hadn't been outside much.  
  
"Umm… hot chocolate." Lucia stated, giving off a slight smile. The green-haired girl nodded and asked apathetically, "Whipcream?" She obviously wasn't the type to bother asking if she wanted anything extra on top.   
  
The girl behind the counter noticed the confused expression on her face and sighed, "There are cameras in here. I have to be my nicest or the boss will fire me. Too many customer complaints, ya know?"  
  
"I see." Lucia replied, and then excepted the offer. "I'll be right back with it." She said, and walked off.  
  
"Getting something to warm you up?" Ryou chimed, leaning on Lucia's shoulder. "Looks like it," she replied.  
  
The green-haired girl came back just minutes later, handing over a large cup with a literal mountain of whip cream on top of the substance inside. "Here ya go!" She said as she handed it to Lucia and took the money from her. "Hope ya enjoy!" She said as they walked to a table, then grumbled something about life sucking.  
  
Lucia sipped her drink, looking quite comical with a nose covered in whip cream. Ryou laughed softly and shook his head. "Aww, are you laughing at my cute little nose?" Lucia joked.  
  
Ryou nodded and laughed harder. "Pssh, fine then." She began lapping up all the whip cream left that didn't reside on her face, and she then used a napkin to wipe the rest off her nose and cheeks. Ryou was nearly crying now he was laughing so hard. "Oh come on, I'm not that dorky, am I?" Lucia pouted.  
  
"You know what, why don't I help you with that? You missed some." Ryou said, and before Lucia had a chance to say a thing, he leaned over the table and licked the white substance off her left cheek, immediately turning beet-red as he realized what he had done.  
  
"Thanks." She said with a smile, kissing him gently and then bringing her cup to her lips. He sat down, rested his head on his arms and grinned up at her, "No problem!"  
  
.  
  
Bakura was pissed off. Livid. He stormed into the café, looking as though he was stir-crazy. He had never felt so jealous and angry.  
  
After witnessing that, he swore to himself he'd kill Lucia if she ever came near him again.  
  
He hovered over the two, gaze mainly focused on the blue-haired teen. They both looked up at him confusedly. "Bakura?" Ryou questioned.  
  
Bakura ignored him, and glared at Lucia. "Ok, _whore_, I'll make this nice and simple for you," he spat. Lucia looked bewildered beyond compare. The tomb robber continued, but not before grabbing Ryou's wrist and pulling him up off the chair. "Stay away from Ryou, unless you have a death wish."  
  
"Kura, stop it!" The smaller of the two look-a-likes cried, trying to free his wrist.   
  
"Choose." Bakura growled. "W-what do you mean?" Ryou stammered, eyes widening. "The whore or me." He replied, freeing his prisoner.   
  
Poor Ryou looked like someone had slapped him. "B-but… you can't…" He was having trouble forming a full sentence. "Do you think I'm kidding around, Ryou!?" Bakura yelled. He snorted as he saw the tears welling up in his hikari's eyes.  
  
"_Fine_." He grabbed Lucia's cup of hot chocolate and sent it flying through the air towards a window. "Goodbye." He said as the glass shattered.  
  
He walked out slowly, leaving Ryou in tears and Lucia literally stunned.  
  
-  
  
Ariku: I'm sorry… don't hurt me… I turned really, REALLY lazy…  
  
Miya: Once again, who are you talking to?  
  
Ariku: Myself.  
  
Miya: Ah, I see. 


	10. Distant, Part One

Ariku: I think I'm going to end this in 3 chapters. Twelve is a nice number.  
  
Miya: Yuh huh… any ideas for your next story?  
  
Ariku: Nope, not one.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 10: Distant, Part One  
  
Ryou slumped back down onto his chair, and the two were consumed in a very awkward silence. The green-haired girl behind the counter looked very startled, while the unmoving creature in the corner continued to read it's newspaper as if nothing had happened.  
  
"It's all my fault." Lucia said timidly, tucking her hands in between her knees and biting her lip. She was expecting him to yell something along the lines of "Damn straight it is!" but he didn't. Ryou was… crying. She knew he was too… kind to yell at her for that even if it was her fault. 'I've screwed up things so bad for him…' She thought sadly.  
  
He looked very much like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on.   
  
Lucia stood up, sliding off Ryou's blue school jacket in the process. She set it on the table and then looked towards at Ryou.  
  
She bowed her head and muttered, "I'm sorry." After that, she took off. Out the door and down the street.  
  
Ryou looked up to see the figure who had been sitting in the corner run out the door around a minute after Lucia had done so. He was curious. Until he caught glimpse of that creatures face.  
  
"Shit!" He exclaimed as he grabbed his jacket and dashed off, tipping his chair over in a panic.  
  
"Hey! Dude, who's going to explain this to the boss!?" The teen behind the counter shouted, but she knew it was pointless. She sat down on the floor and sighed heavily.   
  
"No doubt about it, I'm fired for sure. Damn I need a hobby."  
  
.  
  
Bakura ran his hand through his hair, letting out a groan. He had overreacted. He needed to apologize to Ryou.   
  
"But that girl… damn her." Bakura growled.   
  
So Lucia had been running in his direction. Who could've seen it coming? Certainly not Bakura.  
  
He stood up, only to have a person collide with him, sending him straight down onto his ass.  
  
"Watch where the hell you're going!" He shouted, focusing on the figure that practically lay on top of him.  
  
"Lucia!?" He snorted. Said girl groaned and rolled over onto the sidewalk, "Ow… Damn, did I hit brick wall or what?"  
  
Bakura sat up and glared at her, "No, you hit me."  
  
"Oh." Her face sunk into a frown. She sat up, hanging her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
He gained control of himself and stood up, extending a hand out to her. "Need help?" He murmured.  
  
She looked up, definitely speechless at his act of kindness towards her. Nevertheless, she took his hand and he pulled her onto her feet.  
  
"Arigatou." She smiled sadly. He grunted in response. Bakura turned his back for a minute. "I suppose I have something to say to you." He spat.  
  
"Are you listening to me?"   
  
"HELLO!?" He spun on his heel, and he found the blue-haired girl wasn't there.  
  
'Can't turn your back on the bitch for five seconds!' He thought as he put his hands on his hips. His head jerked seconds later towards the sound of someone yelling his name.   
  
"BAKURA!!!!! WHERE'S LUCIA!?" Ryou hollered, glaring as soon as he reached his yami.  
  
Bakura winced, "No need to yell. Well, dear Ryou, I turned my back on the girl for about ten seconds and when I turned back around she was gone."  
  
"Shit shit shit!" Ryou breathed, beginning to pace back and forth. Bakura raised a brow, "What's wrong now?"   
  
"Damnit Bakura, her brother is after her!"  
  
"What do you mean? Her brother is dead, hikari. Are you on drugs or what? And if so, can I have some?" Bakura looked very confused.  
  
Ryou took five minutes or so to explain, Bakura's eyes widening more with each passing second. "Well that's not good." The tomb robber said flatly.  
  
"Gee, aren't you the clever one?" Ryou snarled.  
  
.  
  
It was a sensation like nothing she had ever felt before…  
  
Lucia awoke in a rather dream-like place. Everything was hazy, beautiful… and extremely elegant. It was an endless land of nothingness. She looked cross-eyed at that feather that had perched on her nose and blew it off before yawning sleepily.  
  
"Where am I?…" The words were barely audible.  
  
Even the fact that she was suspended in mid-air wasn't enough to alarm her. She felt peaceful here; like she belonged in this dreamland.  
  
"My sweet little Lucia…" The words were nothing more than a breath, carried by the wind. She felt a gentle breeze tease her hair playfully, wrapping around her before disappearing.  
  
"Are you afraid?" That soothing voice met her ears again. She shook her head lazily in reply. "No…" She managed to force out of her mouth.  
  
"Wonderful." The owner of these words smiled. Lucia's eyelids drooped heavily, but she tried to focus. There was somebody standing? No, floating in front of her. The figure made it's way forward, caressing her cheek with it's hand.  
  
"I can protect you, Lucia." The sleepy figure tried harder to make out who it was that was in front of her, but she simply couldn't.   
  
"How?" She questioned, feeling herself drifting between the world of consciousness and the forever enticing realm of sleep.  
  
"Just come with me. I can save you from your nightmare, and always be there to dry your tears…"  
  
"To fight your fears…"  
  
"To give you the love that you deserve…"  
  
"For all eternity…"  
  
.  
  
"I swear, Bakura, if we don't find her I'm going to..."  
  
"Oh give it a fucking rest, I get your Ra-be-damned point." Bakura seethed in reply.  
  
'He has to be at that damned apartment. He just has to be there… with her.' Ryou thought desperately. One hour had passed.  
  
"Since when does it take an hour to get to her home?" Ryou asked blankly, receiving a shrug from Bakura.  
  
Once they reached the building, Ryou left Bakura far behind when he bound up the steps as fast as his legs would allow. "Bakura! Get your ass up here or I'm locking you out!" he yelled, and met a very annoyed looking tomb robber within seconds.  
  
"Glad to see you picked up the pace a bit." Ryou said before pushing his key into the lock. He opened the door gradually, stepping inside to find no one around.  
  
"Oh great, looks like she's not even here." Bakura groaned, going to look in the bedroom.  
  
Then something caught Ryou's eye; something he never noticed Lucia had before. A balcony? He spied two doors made of tinted glass, placed on the far left wall of the kitchen. It looked as though someone was out there…  
  
"Kura! Come here!" Ryou demanded, running towards the doors and yanking one open.  
  
And lo-and-behold, there was Lucia, sitting on the railing of her balcony, swinging her feet to the beat of someone humming.  
  
That someone was the man dressed in black, sitting beside her. It would've been an adorable sight if one of them had not been dead.  
  
-  
  
Ariku: WAAAAAAAAAH! I need to end this soon because it totally sucks… -sniffle-  
  
Miya: …  
  
Ariku: I'm sorry, I'll have part two up soon. PROMISE.  
  
Miya: Lier no baka… 


End file.
